I Tried
by Captain Pagie
Summary: A series of letters written by people in the Harry Potter books written to James and Lily Potter after their death.
1. I WILL See You Soon

I Tried

&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Okay, these are all letters written to James and Lily Potter after their deaths. K? I'm not going to put names, and you guys can...guess. It is fairly obvious in most of the letters.

&&&&&&

Dear James and Lily,

It's me. I know you most likely don't want to hear from me. I'm a horrible person and I know that. I also know you won't get this letter. Why? It's my fault. I made you pick Peter to be your secret-keeper. From now on, that name is a curse for me. Peter.

James, I'm sorry. It is my fault. It's my fault that Harry is an orphan. I can understand why Dumbledore won't let me take care of Harry. I couldn't take care of you guys when you needed me, how could I take care of baby Harry?

Lily, I know you didn't like me at first. You thought I was an idiotic, egotistical, Quidditch, playing jerk. Isn't that what you called me? Well, I am a jerk. You guys trusted me, and I feel as if I handed you over to You-Know-Who. In a sense I did. Nobody knows we changed secret-keepers. If I could go back, I would've taken the risk. Even if I died, I would've done anything to keep you and James alive. And what's worse about it Lily, is that they're giving Harry over to your sister Petunia. You know, the one you talked so highly of, that had the son the size of a pig.

I know your most likely getting jealous. Aren't you James? Don't worry, I'm talking to you again. I don't know what to do. You and Remus sort of kept me in check. Most of the time. I want to kill Peter. I'd be justified in doing so I think. But you wouldn't want him to die. I don't know why, but you and Lily don't want him to die, do you? I can't promise anything, let's just hope he doesn't walk in front of me on the street.

I hope that you guys will forgive me. If you don't, I fully understand. Just please, I beg you to forgive me, everyone else is blaming me.

You guys were the best friends I could ever have.

I WILL see you soon,


	2. Forever Yours

&&&&&

Disclaimer: Yes, this one is obvious..

&&&&&

Dear James and Lily,

Hello. I guess that's rather...I don't know. I wish I could really tell you hello. To be able to watch you and Lily walk through a door, holding Harry. But that's not going to happen. I'm never going to be able to say 'Hello' again. And that bothers me. I always thought, along with everyone else, that James Potter was invincible. The boy who could take any punishment Hogwarts and Filch had to offer. Killed by a single curse.

"Only the good die young.' I realize that's true. James, Lily, you two were the best people. You were willing to help anyone, except maybe Severus Snape, but that's different.

It feels like just yesterday We were at Hogwarts, pulling pranks, doing detention. Do you remember how you would steal the Snitch, and play it? And Sirius...Sirius. Sirius betrayed you. If it weren't for Sirius, you would still be alive. Damn him. I'm sorry. I know he was your best friend James, and he was mine too. But I guess we should have realized that sometimes Nurture beats nature. I mean, Sirius grew up with all the dark talk, and even thought we had many years were he was just a normal person, sometimes it just comes back. Sirius knew what he was doing, and he betrayed you. But I don't want to talk about him.

About Harry, Sirius wanted to take him, but Dumbledore would not allow it. Harry is with your sister,Petunia. I'm sorry Lily, I know she wouldn't have been your first choice. And I would have gladly taken Harry in. But ever month, well, you know what happens. Maybe when he's older. But Dumbledore is insistant on Harry staying with Petunia and Vernon.

I don't want to say goodbye. As soon as I end this letter, I fell that all my ties with you will be broken. All my memories will be stored away, too painful to think of and bear. I won't be able to see Harry, I don't want to see Sirius, no one knows where Peter is. I think we've all sort of gone our seperate ways. You must have been the glue holding us all together. But I must end this letter. I won't mail it, your house is gone. I know how much you loved that house Lily. I saw it, I'm sorry, your entire garden is gone. Nothing but ash and burned ground. I won't put it by your grave, because it's to personal for anyone to read, and even if I write James and Lily on the envelope, some one will read it.

Goodbye James, Goodbye Lily.

Forever Yours,


	3. Forever and For Always, Till Death

&&&&&

Disclaimer: Another OBVIOUS ONE! God, I am SO not subtle.

&&&&&

Dear James and Lily,

Even the best of people make mistakes. And mine cost you your life. I should have known, and I most likely did know, but I didn't say anything. You were so bent on picking Sirius, and I let you. I wasn't right in doing so, and I am sorry.

The decision I made lies heavily on my shoulders. Harry I have given to Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Your sister and brother-in-law, Lily. As soon as I was told what had happened, I sent Hagrid, who loved you two, to pick up Harry. He got there just in the nick of time to save Harry.

As much as I am blaming Sirius for this, I don't know if he would do such a thing. I don't think he could, or would, kill any of you. The way he used to play with Harry, and yes Lily, I admit that it was a bit dangerous when he took Harry on his broom, but James did that also, and Harry enjoyed it. But Sirius loved Harry, and even if he did do that, why would have he returned? Hagrid claimed that Sirius was was broken up, and that he comforted him. And I have never seen Sirius cry. I wish I knew the truth, but Sirius nor Peter can be found, and Remus is to mad to talk about Sirius, and to sad to talk about you two. He's locked himself up in a cabin far in the English country, away from everyone else.

I can't help believe this is _my_ fault. Not Sirius's, not Remus's, _mine_. I will always give into that guilt. I feel as I though I have sentanced both of you and Harry to death. I am sorry for that.

I will try my hardest when I see Harry here at Hogwarts in ten years. In ten years...it's so long away, but each day brings us closer. Closer to death, the next great adventure. The one that you two took all to early.

Forever and Always,


	4. Greasily Yours

&&&&&

Disclaimer: I have decided, now that I don't like Harry so much, I like Snape a little better.

I think Bellatrix was put in jail after Sirius, becuase in Dumbledore's Pensive, Harry saw Barty Crouch's trial, and Bellatrix was there, and Sirius told Harry he remembered the Dementors bringing him in.

&&&&&

Dear James and Lily,

I am the last person you'd expect to write a letter, much less to my mortal enemy, James Potter. I heard what happened. And, even though I have never liked you, and never will, I am sorry for what happened. To both you and your little Mudblood wife.

Doesn't it just take the punch that your best friend betrayed you? I, personally, would like to believe it, but sadly, don't. We would know if Sirius was a turncoat. I am a DeathEater. Was. I am.

I am now the turncoat. Go ahead Potter, make your cracks about me being a yellow-bellied greasy haired coward. I am going for the good side now, and not just because He failed.

I am one of the only few, with the exception of Bellatrix Lestrange. She laughed when she heard that. She had been rather sober as of late, being of the fall of Him. I had never seen Lestrange laugh, and I hope to never again. It was cold and mirthless.

I hope that you rot in hell Potter, but if I know you, you will be smiling down upon me while I rot. And, don't worry, I promise to make your son's life a living hell here at Hogwarts. But, I promise, henseforth, if Harry's life is at stake, only once, I will save him. In not-so-humble thanks for you jumping last minute to save me from your beastly friend.

Greasily Yours,


	5. You'll Never Understand

&&&&&

Disclaimer: Wow, I feel bitter. Better go eat chocolate. :)

&&&&&

Dear James and Lily,

You wouldn't understand. None of you would. Or Will. Ever. Never. Understand what I did, and why I did it. There, I admited it. No, I take that back. I do not admit it. I didn't do it! I did not do it. Okay, so I did betray you. But he was so powerful. More powerful than any of you could ever be. And he promised me power. Not that I have quite a lot yet, I will. I will. He will come back.

I do not mean to write this letter out of spite. But it comes out that way. I know you are not ghosts. You two had to much to live for. Or at least, that's what Remus said at your memorial. I listened, but I was not noticed. I was never noticed. Never. But now, as soon as the Dark Lord regains power, I will be noticed. I will be as feared as Sirius Black is. Yes, our dear Sirius is once again popular, a household name if you will. But not because of his Quidditch skills. Oh no, Sirius has been accused of killing you!

How is it, that this time I'm not caught? Normally, Sirius and you, James, would be cheating in front of a teacher, but if I so much as twitter during a test, I am accused of cheating? My curse, apparently has ended. I am not the accused. When Sirius is caught he will be put in Azkaban, which is no more than he deserves.

I am writing this letter out of a guilty concious. But that doesn't mean I'm sorry.

Not Regretful,


	6. With Sisterly Love,

&&&&&

Disclaimer: This is one is just for Lily.

&&&&&

Dear Lily,

Hello, Lily. I told you that you would reach a sticky end if you ran off with that Potter, didn't I? And here you are, my only sister, dead, blown away by some maniac. I told you.

Do you remember, as children, we'd never tell on each other? We were the best of friends. Then you turned eleven, and were gone for what seemed like forever. Do you know what people were thinking? Our parents counldn't tell any normal people where you went. Don't get me wrong, they wanted to. Perfect Lily, going to a perfect school for freaks. And poor Petunia left behind. At first, you sent letters, and then the letters became further and farther between. We grew apart. When you came home, you were a different person. No time for being with your little sister.

Then, you got your boyfriend. James Potter. I'll admit, he was handsome, in a reckless daring way. And that's the kind of life you wanted, wasn't it? Something away from our normal peaceful home. And so you married him, without as much as a by-your-leave. I was the last to know, I had to hear the neighbors discussing it!

And you got the life you wanted. You died young, and from what I can gather, you died because your best friend turned on you! Yes, Lily, the most exciting life was yours. Of course, I may lead a normal, quiet, life, but which one of us is still alive, hm?

And to ease your mind, I am taking care of your son, Harry. What a beastly name, Harry. I don't suppose he would be that bad if he was girl, and looked like you. But no, he's a boy, and will grow up to like exactly like Potter. Excepting your eyes. He has your eyes. But that's all.

Just so you know: I'll take care of your son as you looked after me, Lily, your little sister.

With Sisterly Love,


End file.
